I!
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Sekuel dari You! akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan cinta Hinata, tetapi akankah Hinata akan sebegitu mudahnya melupakan trauma yang pernah Deidara torehkan? RnR! warning: OOC, typo, baca fic You! dulu sebelum membaca fic ini!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

Warning: typo, abal, gaje, OOC, AU, aneh, baca fic You! Dulu sebelum membaca fic I ini, karena kalau yang belum membaca, tidak akan mengerti jalan ceritanya, okeh? *sekalian promosi*

A/N: request sekuel dari **Deidei Rinnepero** sama **whitelavt **hahaha, pas gak ada ide lagi! Pusing! Yah special fict buat kalian berdua deh *gak rela XP*

Summary: Akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapat cinta Hinata, tetapi akankah Hinata menerimanya begitu saja dan melupakan traumanya setelah berpacaran dengan Deidara? Happy Reading!

**I**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Hinata-chan~," panggil Naruto kepada koibitonya tercinta, Hinata menoleh.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata, karena tumben Naruto ke kelasnya, biasanya juga mereka ketemuan di kantin.

"Kamu kenapa tidak ke kantin?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Aku mau meluangkan waktuku untuk belajar sejenak, karena ujian semester satu sudah mendekat, Naruto-kun tidak belajar?" kata Hinata, Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak! Biarkanlah semuanya mengalir, kalau aku bodoh ya sudah bodoh saja, lagipula menghampirimu di perpustakaan begini juga membuatku merinding," Naruto memasang tampang yang aneh.

"Tentu saja, seumur-umur Naruto hanya pernah ke perpustakaan dua kali, itupun aku suruh," Hinata menoleh mendapati Sasori dan Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto, kalau begini caranya kamu tidak bisa lulus!" seru Sakura memukul kepala Naruto, Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Huh, ini kan baru ujian semester satu, nanti kalau ujian kelulusan, aku baru mau belajar!" seru Naruto dengan hidung yang memanjang.

"Bukannya dulu saat SMP kamu hampir tidak lulus ya?" Sasori membuka kedok Naruto.

"Sasori! Jangan membuka aibku didepan Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto memeluk Hinata, Hinata tetap tenang.

"Hah, didepan Hinata saja kamu tidak ingin aibmu terbongkar, tapi kalau didepan siapa saja, aibmu terbongkar kamu memasang muka acuh tak acuh," jelas Sasori.

"Tapi kan didepan Hinata-chan, ya aku gengsi lah Sasori!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi satu oktaf, melepaskan pelukannya, merekapun beradu mulut tanpa henti di perpustakaan itu.

"Hinata-chan, aku tidak tahu deh caranya mengerjakan soal ini," kata Sakura menunjukkan soal matematika yang terbilang susah.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, begini, ini dibagi dengan ini, lalu dikali dengan ini, dikurangi, lalu ditambahkan! Nah begitu caranya!" jelas Hinata mencoret-coret buku matematika yang ada ditangan Sakura.

"Oh begitu ya, lalu ini Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi dan Hinata mulai menjelaskan lagi dengan cara yang gampang dimengerti.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Huh gara-gara kamu Naruto bodoh!" seru Sasori memegangi kepalanya.

"Bukannya gara-gara kamu ya penyuka boneka?" kata Naruto sinis, memegangi kepalanya juga, mereka dipukul mengenakan buku yang tebalnya 5 cm oleh penjaga perpustakaan, Iruka gara-gara berisik.

"Sudah sudah, ini kan salah kalian berdua," kata Sakura bermaksud menenangkan.

"Iya benar, ini salah kalian berdua," dukung Hinata, Sasori dan Naruto yang berjalan didepan segera membalikkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Kalian kok malah menyalahkan kami sih!" seru Naruto dan Sasori yang membuat seluruh isi koridor sekolah melancarkan pandangan terhadap mereka.

"Hei kalian membuatku malu berjalan bersama kalian!" seru Sakura menjitak kepala Sasori dan Naruto.

"Auw! Sakura! Yang tadi juga belum sembuh sekarang kamu tambah yang baru!" kata Naruto menunjuk dua benjolan yang ada diatas kepalanya, disisi kiri dan kanan, seperti jelmaan mickey mouse.

"Iya benar, lagipula aku pacarmu sendiri kenapa kamu pukul?" kata Sasori menekankan kata 'pacar'.

"Sudahlah Sasori, Naruto-kun, lagipula kalian lucu kok dengan benjolan dua itu, seperti apa itu, tikus yang ada di film kartun itu? Misi mouse? Micchi mouse? Minder mouse?" kata Hinata dengan pose berpikir.

"Mickey mouse, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto menatap pacarnya yang masih berpikir itu.

"Ah! Iya! Mickey mouse!" seru Hinata menjentikkan jarinya, Sakura dan Sasori tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang polos atau bisa disebut aneh.

"Hinata-chan! Masa' kamu gak tau Mickey mouse sih?" kata Sakura ditengah tertawanya.

"Iih Sakura-chan! Aku kan jarang nonton TV! Dulu saat aku kecil juga aku hanya boleh nonton tv hanya dari jam 7 sampai jam 9, tapi sebelumnya aku harus belajar dulu," elak Hinata, mukanya memerah.

"Iya Hinata, tapi tetap saja kan? Memang kamu tidak pernah lihat aksesoris mickey mouse itu?" tanya Sakura, menghentikan tawanya.

"Pernah sih, tapi aku gak tau namanya apa, ah sudahlah hentikan membahas aibku," muka Hinata memerah darah.

"Baik baik, ayo segera ke kelas, istirahatnya hampir selesai loh," kata Sakura menarik lengan Hinata berlari menuju kelas mereka.

"Bye Saso-kun! Naru-baka!" teriak Sakura yang sudah pergi lumayan jauh, Sasori dan Naruto menatap mereka yang berlari.

"Hei Sas," panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori sinis, kemalangan bertubi-tubi sudah menimpanya sejak ia berdekatan dengan Naruto hari ini.

"Sinis banget, aku ingin curhat nih," Sasori membelalakkan matanya dan tertawa penuh OOC.

"Hha? Naruto? Mau curhat? Apa kata Bu Nia?" kata Sasori meniru-niru iklan pajak yang diplesetkan dan memegang kening Naruto, Naruto menampiknya.

"Aku serius," kata Naruto, Sasori lalu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mata sapphire Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori yang sudah sadar dari ke-OOC-annya, mengajak Naruto duduk di halaman yang sepi.

"Aku pikir Hinata-chan itu aneh," kata Naruto menatap langit diatasnya dan menghela nafas.

"Aneh? Kenapa?" tanya Sasori, Naruto yang melihat ke langit menatap mata coklat rusty Sasori.

"Begini, Hinata-chan itu dingin terhadap hubungan ini, pasti selalu saja aku yang menghampirinya, selalu saja aku yang mengirim sms ke dia dan meneleponnya, memang ia menganggapi dengan positif, tapi lain kali aku juga ingin dia meneleponku dan menghampiriku," Sasori menghela nafasnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon sakura dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana ya Naruto, aku pikir Hinata itu masih trauma dengan masalah Deidara itu," kata Sasori, bermaksud menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku tahu! Tapi ini sudah 2 bulan! 2 bulan Sasori! Dan dia tetap saja dingin," kata Naruto, hubungannya dengan Hinata memang sudah berlangsung selama dua bulan.

"Naruto, aku saja sudah 2 bulan lebih dengan Sakura tetap saja dia suka memukul," kata Sasori.

"Ha? Kalau dia suka memukul mah emang bawaan dari lahir, kamu gimana sih," tukas Naruto.

"Oh iya juga ya, Hei! Kamu tidak berhak mengejeknya Narunaru!" seru Sasori dan memukul pundak Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku Narunaru, SasoSaso!" seru Naruto tak kalah keras dengan Sasori.

"Huh, paling tidak Sasosaso lebih bagus dari Narunaru," Sasori menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan melengos.

"Kamu terlalu percaya diri Sasosaso," Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Sasori sengit.

"Apa? Tidak akan ada makan malam untukmu jika kamu seperti itu," kata Sasori tenang, melihat ke mata sapphire Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlihat panik.

"Tidak! Jangan sampai tidak ada makan malam! Sasori-sama! Aku tidak dapat membuat makan malam sendiri," seru Naruto dan bersujud-sujud di kaki Sasori.

"Dasar durian kuning bodoh," gumam Sasori pelan dan menyeringai kepada Naruto.

"Apa arti seringaian itu?" tanya Naruto memicingkan matanya ke Sasori.

"Tidak, tidak ada artinya, ayo kembali ke kelas," kata Sasori dan menyeret Naruto bersamanya ke kelas.

"Baik, Sasori-sama," kata Naruto membiarkan ia diseret-seret oleh Sasori ke kelas.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hei Hinata-chan," panggil Sakura, Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh.

"Iya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura menatap Hinata sebentar.

"Apakah kamu masih trauma dengan kejadian Deidara itu?" tanya Sakura, tiba-tiba aura di sekeliling Hinata berubah, menjadi berat.

"Aku…tidak….trauma…lagi Sakura-chan," elak Hinata dan tersenyum kepada Sakura, senyum palsu, Sakura tahu itu.

"Jangan membohongiku Hinata-chan, kamu tahu kamu tidak dapat membohongiku," kata Sakura menatap tajam mata lavender Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku…," sebelum Hinata dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah mendapat timpukan kapur dari Asuma-sensei.

"Hyuuga! Haruno! Perhatikan pelajaran didepan!" seru Asuma-sensei dari depan kelas, Hinata dan Sakura terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Baik! Asuma-sensei!" seru Sakura dan Hinata, Asuma-sensei menghela nafas dan kembali mengajarkan geografi kepada siswa-siswa disitu.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hinata-chan, sudah mau ke klub?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Hinata membereskan pelajaran hari itu dan membawa busur panahnya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan juga langsung ke klub karate kan?" tanya Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya sih, tapi aku mau menemui Sasori-kun dulu, kamu mau ikut? Supaya bisa bertemu Naruto?" tanya Sakura, Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, nanti aku akan terlambat, soalnya aka nada pertandingan bulan depan, dan aku harus giat berlatih! Bye Sakura-chan! aku duluan ya!" seru Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam disitu, ia segera berlari sangat cepat ke klubnya.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Sakura dan ia segera pergi menuju tempat Sasori dan Naruto berada.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Oh! Sakura! Disini!" seru Naruto dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat ia bertemu Sakura ketika ia keluar kelas, Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Naruto, dimana Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura, Naruto menunjuk kelas sebelah.

"Ia kan ada di kelas sebelah, tetapi sehabis ini juga ia latihan di klub basket bersamaku, oh ya, dimana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata disamping Sakura.

"Hinata-chan langsung pergi ke klub, ia ada keperluan dengan ketua klub," kata Sakura, Naruto terlihat kecewa ketika mengetahui Hinata tidak bersamanya.

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon, tetaplah bersama Hinata apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah menyukainya, ia hanya sedikit trauma dengan kejadian itu, lagipula saat itu Deidara adalah pacar pertama Hinata," pinta Sakura menatap tajam mata Naruto, Naruto tertegun dan terkekeh kecil.

"Kamu seperti tidak mengetahui sifatku saja Sakura, mana Sakura yang kukenal? Sakura yang kukenal orangnya optimis dan selalu percaya kepada sahabat pacarnya atau bisa juga disebut pacar sahabatnya," kata Naruto masih tertawa sedikit.

"Kamu benar Naruto, tapi janji ya, kamu tidak akan seperti orang itu yang meninggalkan Hinata seenaknya," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan seperti itu, aku janji!" seru Naruto membuat tanda peace dengan kedua jari tangannya, Sakura tersenyum pasrah.

"Baiklah, sejak pertama aku juga sudah percaya padamu," kata Sakura.

"Iya, eh! Lihat! Kelas pacarmu baru saja usai! Sana! Cepat hampiri dia!" seru Naruto mendorong punggung Sakura ketika ia melihat Sasori keluar dari kelasnya.

"Eh, Yo, Naruto, Sakura, sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sasori dan menyapa Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Ini, pacarmu tadi menunggumu, karena kebetulan kelasku keluar duluan jadi aku menemani dia deh," kata Naruto, sementara muka SasoSaku sudah memerah.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya Sas, aku mau bertemu dengan manajer klub itu," kata NAruto tetap tertawa dan berbalik pergi ke arah lain dengan yang dituju Sasori dan Sakura.

"Naruto….," gumam Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang berbalik arah.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto membayangkan sosok Hinata.

"Kalau benar dia masih trauma, aku akan menghapuskan trauma itu! Fight! Naruto! Bukankah optimis adalah kelebihanmu?" seru Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

"Iya, optimis, itulah kelebihanku," gumam Naruto dan ia segera pergi menuju lapangan basket, menunggu datangny Sasori dan Sakura.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

'JLEB'

Panah yang diluncurkan tepat mengenai sasarannya, Hinata mengelap keringatnya dan tersenyum.

"Sedikit lagi," gumam Hinata dan menarik busur yang besar itu.

"Hinata, istirahat dulu!" suruh ketua klub, Shion, gadis yang berambut pirang dan bermata ungu pekat.

"Ah! Iya tunggu sebentar ketua!" Hinata segera meletakkan busur dan panahannya itu ke meja kursi panjang dan menyusul ketuanya.

"Hey, bagus sekali tadi gerakanmu Hinata," puji Shion memberi Hinata minuman berion, Ponari sweat (merek disamarkan XD).

"Terima kasih ketua," ucap Hinata dan segera menenggak Ponari Sweat yang diberinya.

"Tapi tadi gerakanmu kurang anggun, saat menarik busur itu harus begini," Shion segera bediri dan mencontohkan Hinata gerakan yang baik.

"Ah! Begitu ya! Baiklah!" seru Hinata, ia segera bangkit setelah habis menenggak Ponari Sweat dan mengambil busur yang tadi ia taruh di kursi panjang.

"Hinata itu berusaha keras ya," kata Temari, salah satu anggota grup itu.

"Ya, dia adalah peserta terkuat di pertandingan sebulan lagi, lalu setelah itu kamu Temari," puji sang ketua grup, Shion.

"Ah, aku tidak sehebat dan segiat Hinata saat berlatih," elak Temari melihat Hinata yang memainkan busurnya.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan berlatih lagi! Bye Shion!" Temari melambaikan tangan dan mengambil posisi untuk menarik busurnya.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Ippon!" seru sang pengajar dari klub karate tempat Sakura berada saat Sakura menjatuhkan Matsuri didepannya.

"Osh!" teriak Sakura dan kembali ke kuda-kuda, setelah itu ia menegakkan tubuhnya ke posisi siap dan Matsuri juga segera bangkit.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan Matsuri bersamaan, mereka duduk di bangku panjang.

"Aku kagum pada kalian," tiba-tiba, Tenten sang ketua klub datang dan memberi mereka pujian serta handuk untuk mengelap keringat.

"Ah, tidak juga ketua," kata Sakura malu-malu, mengelap keringatnya.

"Tapi memang Sakura-senpai itu hebat! Sudah sabuk hitam, dan 2 lagi!" seru Matsuri dan menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada Sakura.

"Ah, biasa saja Matsuri, ya sudah aku mau ganti baju dulu dan pulang," pamit Sakura dan membungkukkan badannya ke Tenten dan menuju tempat ganti dan segera pulang ke rumah.

"Hah, sudah sore ya," gumam Sakura, sudah jam 5 sore, mana ada klub yang masih berjalan jika sudah sesore ini?.

'JEBBB' Sakura menoleh, melihat sesosok manusia yang masih berlatih di ruang klub panahan.

"Hinata-chan?" seru Sakura, melihat Hinata masih berlatih.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sakura.

"Kamu belum pulang?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang menghampirinya.

"Belum, aku masih harus latihan lagi, bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja selesai, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" tawar Sakura, Hinata segera membelalakkan matanya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasori? Dia menunggumu kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, dia sudah pulang bersama Naruto, latihannya selesai setengah jam yang lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, Hinata kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta ijin sama Shion dulu ya, tunggu disini ya Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata dan kembali ke klubnya.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hei Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata pelan ketika mereka baru sampai gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Apakah itu aneh jika aku tidak dapat melupakan traumaku?" tanya Hinata, merasa dirinya bersalah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu takutkan Hinata?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Aku takut, aku takut Naruto akan menjadi seperti Deidara! Aku takut Naruto akan menjauhiku! Aku takut Sakura-chan," Hinata memegang kepalanya sendiri dan gemetaran.

"Hinata!" seru Sakura, Hinata segera menoleh.

"Apakah kamu mengira Naruto adalah orang yang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata, Sakura menatap mata lavender Hinata tajam, meminta jawaban.

"Aku..tidak tahu Sakura-chan," kata Hinata, Hinata tidak dapat menghentikan gemetarannya.

"Aku…ingin kamu mempercayaiku..Hinata-chan," Hinata terkejut dan menoleh, Naruto, ternyata dari tadi sudah berada disana.

"Apakah kamu tidak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu? Apa kamu tidak percaya bahwa aku akan selalu menemanimu?" seru Naruto didepan muka Hinata Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Naruto," gumam Sakura, sejak kapan ia disini?.

"Aku percaya! Aku percaya Naruto-kun! Tetapi itu malah membuatku semakin takut! Aku semakin takut jika kamu akan pergi, aku takut…Naruto-kun," Hinata menunduk, air matanya meleleh.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto, tiba-tiba Hinata menegakkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak cukup baik untuk orang sepertimu, kamu adalah orang yang dapat terbang dengan bebas, ceria, optimis, berbeda dengan aku, Naruto-kun, aku ingin hubungan kita…berakhir,"

**~To Be Continued~**

A/N: Cliffhanger! Pendek! Hahahahhaha *ketawa gaje*, maaf kalo endingnya jadi cliffhanger gini, tapi aku buat fic ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, paling kalau tidak two-shots ya three-shots TxT, maaf! Pas aku bikin adegan yang Hinata minum Ponari Sweat aku ketawa sendiri loh *gaje* soalnya masa minum keringetnya Ponari? Yah itu kan hanya merek yang disamarkan, XD*membungkuk dalam-dalam*, adakah yang mau review?

Words (just story): 2,233 pendek kali ya?

Words (not a story): 155

Salam,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	2. Ending

Disclaimer: Aku tidak mempunyai Naruto dan chara-chara didalamnya.

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, aneh, gaje, alur berantakan, kalau gak suka jangan dibaca!

Main pairing: NaruHina~ Naruto dan Hinata,

Genre: Romance!

Summary: Hinata memutuskan Naruto! Tidak! Apa yang akan terjadi?

A/N: Hiah! Ini dia chapter 2 dari cerita I ini, semoga anda menyukainya *membungkuk dalam-dalam* **Deidei Rinnepero **yang ngasih ide sebagian cerita ini, makanya ada chapter 2, makasih! Hehehehe *walau ada sebagian yang kurubah*

**I**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak cukup baik untuk orang sepertimu, kamu adalah orang yang dapat terbang dengan bebas, ceria, optimis, berbeda dengan aku, Naruto-kun, aku ingin hubungan kita…berakhir," Naruto membelalakkan mata sapphirenya saat mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura, ia tidak percaya Hinata akan mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto, ia masih shock, tiba-tiba saja Hinata lari dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Naruto! Cepat kejar!" suruh Sakura kepada Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Hinata-chan…," Naruto masih shock, Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya dan segera mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu! Sakura!" Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar dan segera mengejar Sakura yang mengejar Hinata.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata samar-samar mendengar Naruto dan Sakura yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Tetapi kaki Hinata tetap berlari dan ia pergi menuju apartemennya, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi Sakura dan Naruto akan mencapai tempat Hinata tetapi tiba-tiba mobil mercy hitam berhenti disamping Hinata, Hinata segera menghentikan larinya dan menatap mobil itu, Naruto dan Sakura juga memperlambat lari mereka.

"Hinata!" dari dalam mobil mercy itu terdengar orang yang memanggil nama Hinata, Hinata terkejut.

"Neji-nii! Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Hinata kepada Neji, sepupunya yang kebetulan melewati jalan yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Neji, Hinata terlihat terburu-buru, sementara Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Hinata akan pergi segera mempercepat larinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi ayo masuk," suruh Neji, Hinata segera memasuki mobil mercy Neji dan duduk didepan.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto ketika melihat mobil mercy hitam sudah melaju cepat, ia berusaha untuk mengejarnya dengan kedua kakinya, Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto sekali lagi, masih mengejar dan berharap Hinata akan mendengarnya dan menghentikan laju mobil mercy itu, tetapi malah laju mobil mercy itu semakin cepat menembus jalan raya.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura ketika melihat Naruto jatuh terpelanting ditengah jalan raya, Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto, beruntung jalanan saat itu sepi dari laju kendaraan.

"Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto menatap mobil mercy hitam yang semakin menjauh.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hmm," Hinata membuka kunci di hp-nya dan melihat, 13 miss call dan 20 sms.

"Hmm," gumam Hinata lagi, ia melihat semua miss call dan sms itu berasal dari Deidara.

"Hinata," panggil Neji, Hinata terdiam melihat isi semua sms itu dan tiba-tiba ia membanting HP tidak berdosa itu.

"Deidara," desis Hinata, Neji melihat kelakuan Hinata yang aneh dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Hinata, ada apa sih? Semenjak kamu hidup sendiri kamu menjadi aneh," kata Neji kepada adik sepupunya ini.

"A..ah! Tidak kok! Tidak apa-apa Neji-nii, aku hanya capek dengan PR dan pertandingan bulan depan, itu saja!" elak Hinata, Neji mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan diri sepupunya ini.

"Oh, ya sudah, tetapi kamu tidak mau kukirimkan pembantu dari Hyuuga Compound? Kamu sepertinya capek sekali," kata Neji, Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Ini kan latihan Neji-nii! Latihan agar aku bisa menjadi heiress yang bisa segalanya," kata Hinata tersenyum, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin pegri dari keluarga yang penuh peraturan seperti itu.

"Oh, iya juga ya, ya sudah, kamu mau diantar kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja ke apartemenku! Mau kemana lagi?" Hinata balas bertanya, Neji tertawa lepas.

"Siapa tahu kamu mau ke apartemenku, kan kamu sudah lama tidak kesana," Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, nanti kalau aku sudah tidak sibuk saja ya Nii-chan," Neji menatap Hinata sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Neji segera menghentikan mobil mercy hitamnya didepan apartemen Hinata, Hinata membungkuk, tanda berterima kasih.

"Ja! Neji-nii!" seru Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Neji dan masuk ke kamarnya

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

'You change my whole life, don't know what you're doing to me with your love' bunyi khas yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk ke dalam HP Hinata, Hinata yang sedang berbaring di kasur segera melihat layar HP.

'Deidara,' itulah nama yang ada di layar hp tersebut, Hinata membanting hp itu di kasur kesayangannya dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kenapa dia harus menggangguku lagi?" gumam Hinata dari bawah bantal, apakah Deidara segitu inginnya kembali bersama Hinata? lantas apa yang selama ini ia lakukan jika ia masih mencintainya? Setiap hari hampir 30 kali Deidara meneleponnya dan mengirimkan pesan, tetapi Hinata mengacuhkannya, ia tidak ingin kembali lagi bersama Deidara, walau teman-teman ganknya mengatakan bahwa Deidara sudah berubah atau apapun, hal itu tetap mengusiknya.

Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi hal semacam ini? Apakah dia harus menelepon Sakura? Tidak, jangan, Sakura saja tidak mengetahui bahwa Deidara sering meneleponnya, lalu siapa? Naruto? Tidak, Hinata tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

Semua pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam diri Hinata dan membawa Hinata ke alam mimpi, ia tertidur dengan berbagai masalah yang ia hadapi, tapi apapun yang terjadi, ia harus dapat melewatinya.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura, mendapati Hinata sedang berjalan ke sekolah, Hinata menoleh, ia tidak terkejut mendapati Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kenapa kamu harus memutuskan Naruto sih Hinata?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata saat dirinya berhasil mencapai tempat Hinata.

"Ia terlalu baik padaku Sakura-chan, aku tidak dapat menerimanya, seperti Deidara, saat ia sudah baik padaku, tiba-tiba saja ia mengkhianatiku Sakura-chan, aku takut," tubuh Hinata sekali lagi gemetaran, Sakura tersenyum.

"Hei, kemarin kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata-chan," kata Sakura menatap ke langit biru yang sudah terhampar diatas tempat mereka berada.

"Pertanyaan?" tanya Hinata, ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Apakah kamu yakin Naruto adalah orang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura, Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Ti..tidak, aku yakin Naruto-kun adalah orang yang baik," gumam Hinata, Sakura tersenyum.

"Tepat sekali! Bahkan aku yang hanya temannya Naruto pun tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang seperti itu Hinata-chan! Lalu apa yang kamu khawatirkan?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Aku hanya takut ia akan…," tepat sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura memotongnya.

"Kamu percaya kan sama dia Hinata? kamu percaya kan bahwa Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu? Kemarin saja dia mengejarmu, kalau dia adalah tipe yang seperti Deidara, maka ia akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja!" kata Sakura dan tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Be…begitu ya? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, ia sudah terlanjur memutuskan Naruto.

"Cukup hampiri saja dia! Mudah kan?" tanya Sakura, Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih…Sakura-chan,"

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

SAKURA'S POV

Aku khawatir terhadap Naruto dan Hinata ini, kepercayaan Hinata kepada Naruto kurang, tadi malam aku sudah berpikir jernih, satu-satunya cara hanya menumbuhkan kepercayaan Hinata terhadap Naruto, dan juga caraku memberitahunya juga harus dengan cara yang lembut, karena pada waktu yang lalu ia kubentak sehingga ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

END OF SAKURA'S POV

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hinata! Ayo kita ke klub!" Temari masuk seenaknya ke dalam kelas Hinata dan menyeret Hinata bersamanya.

"Hah? Kok tiba-tiba sih Temari-san?" tanya Hinata, Sakura yang tadi terdiam pun ikut menatap mata jade Temari.

"Shion kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk datang sebelum bel kan ke klub?" tanya Temari, seingatnya memang Shion sudah memberitahu Hinata.

"Dan lagipula kenapa kamu duduk di kelas? Hari ini kan tidak ada pelajaran, semua murid harus ke klub masing-masing," kata Temari, seingatnya hari ini memang ada pelajaran, tetapi karena para guru rapat maka tidak ada pelajaran, semua murid diharuskan ke klub masing-masing.

"Begitu ya? Pantas saja dari tadi tidak ada murid yang masuk, bodohnya aku!" seru Sakura dan segera mengambil tasnya lalu melesat pergi ke klub karate.

"Duluan ya Hinata-chan," seru Sakura saat melewati tempat Hinata, Hinata tersenyum.

"Temari-san, aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tidak usah ditarik-tarik," kata Hinata kepada Temari yang masih menariknya.

"Oh, baiklah," Temari segera melepaskan tarikannya dan berjalan normal.

"HEI! SHOOT! NARUTO! SHOOT!" Hinata terkejut mendengar nama itu dan segera menoleh kesamping, lapangan basket, tempat Naruto dan Sasori berlatih.

"SAS! TERIMA!" seru Naruto memberikan bola kepada Sasori, dan permainan dilanjutkan dengan mulus, Hinata tercengang, dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto bermain basket sebelumnya, ternyata permainannya begitu piawai.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata baru menyadari ia telah melukai Naruto dengan memutuskannya, ia melukai orang yang mencintainya, ia melukai orang yang melindunginya.

"Hei, Nar, kenapa tuh kakimu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto saat diberi waktu istirahat 5 menit untuk minum.

"Yah, ada masalah lah," elak Naruto, Hinata melihat kaki Naruto yang terluka, kedua lututnya diberi perban, ah, iya, Hinata ingat, kemarin Naruto mengejarnya dan terjatuh.

"Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata, ia masih saja menatap Naruto, Naruto tiba-tiba melancarkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan," gumam Naruto, sedang apa Hinata berada disitu? Menontonnya? Tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat nanar.

"Hei Hinata! Ayo!" Naruto melihat seseorang yang memanggil Hinata, gadis yang rambutnya dikucir empat dan berwarna pirang pucat, setahu Naruto ia adalah pacar Shikamaru.

"Iya Temari-san, sebentar," Hinata segera berlari kecil menuju Temari, Naruto menatapnya, sepertinya teman seklubnya.

"Hoi Naruto! Ayo latihan lagi!" seru Sasori, melemparkan bola basket kepada Naruto, Naruto menangkapnya dengan cekatan, sekarang ia harus terfokus pada basket, sejujurnya Naruto pun merasa sakit saat ia diputuskan Hinata, tetapi Hinata saat itu sedang bimbang, oleh karena itu ia tidak mau mengganggunya, biarkan ia berpikir, tapi Naruto yakin ia akan mendapatkan Hinata kembali.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hoi Hinata, lama sekali kamu datang, cepetan sana ganti bajumu," kata Matsuri kepada Hinata yang baru datang.

"Ah, i..iya," Hinata segera menuju tempat ganti pakaian dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju klub panahan dan mengucir rambutnya menjadi ikat satu.

"Hinata, pakai ini dulu," kata Shion memberinya sarung tangan untuk memanah.

"Iya, terima kasih Shion-san," Hinata segera memakai sarung tangan itu dan mengambil panah secukupnya dan mengambil busur yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Latihan yang benar ya semuanya! Pertandingan memang masih jauh, tapi harus latihan yang banyak!" seru Shion membangkitkan semangat anak-anak klub panahan dan latihan pun dimulai.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Yak! Istirahat! 30 menit! Bubar!" seru ketua klub basket, Kiba, semua anak basket segera duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Huh, dasar Kiba pemarah," ejek Naruto, Sasori dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, sekarang kamu sama siapa?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke segera menjawabh.

"Aku pacaran sama Karin, anak sini, kelas 3," kata Sasuke datar, Naruto menatap tidak percaya.

"Karin itu? Yang rambutnya berwarna merah?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bukannya dia ketua fans clubmu ya?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya, hei Nar, jusku habis, sana belikan," tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan uang kepada Naruto dan Naruto menangkapnya.

"Hei! Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto, Sasori kemudian berdiri dan memberi Naruto uang juga.

"Kebetulan minumku juga habis, sana belikan," suruh Sasori dengan pandangan cepat-belikan-kalau-tidak-tak-akan-ada-makan-malam, muka Naruto kemudian memucat dan segera membeli sesuatu yang diperintah mereka.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Yak, istirahat, 30 menit," kata Shion, Hinata tersenyum dan segera duduk-duduk di luar klub panahan untuk mencari udara segar.

"Hei," sapa seseorang yang paling ingin Hinata jauhi, Deidara.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hinata sinis, Deidara terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa sinis sekali sih?" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuang mukanya.

"Hinata,aku ingin kembali bersamamu, Hinata kamu juga sudah tahu kan kesungguhanku, menelepon, sms, setiap hari," kata Deidara, Hinata tetap tidak mau menatapnya.

"Apa itu jaminan kamu akan berubah untuk selamanya? Tidak akan," kata Hinata sarkastik.

"Aku mohon Hinata, katanya juga kamu sudah putus dengan si durian berambut kuning itu," kata Deidara, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, sejak kapan ia tahu?.

"Tidak, aku tidak putus dengannya, informasi yang kamu dapat salah," Hinata tetap membuang mukanya membuat Deidara muak.

"Hinata! Tatap aku!" seru Deidara dan menggenggam lengan Hinata dengan kuat, Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Sakit! Lepaskan aku Deidara!" seru Hinata, tetapi Deidara tidak mau melepaskannya malah mempererat genggamannya.

"Tidak akan sampai kamu kembali padaku," Hinata merintih kesakitan, ia menatap mata aqua marine Deidara.

"Aku membencimu! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau kembali padamu!" seru Hinata, tetapi Deidara tetap menggenggamnya dan sorot matanya itu menandakan keseriusan dan kekesalan.

"Deidara, lepaskan aku," air mata mulai meleleh dari mata lavender Hinata, Hinata hendak menghapusnya tetapi lengannya tetap digenggam dengan kuat, ia takut dengan Deidara, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

'BUAK' bunyi pukulan keras dan bunyi orang yang jatuh tersungkur terdengar menggema di telinga sang gadis, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah pundak yang lebar serta aroma citrus yang menyeruak.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih," Naruto menyeringai senang, dan berbalik menghadap Deidara yang tersungkur.

"Apa kamu tidak jera? Kamu yang membuat Hinata-chan trauma terhadap hal-hal yang berbau pacar dan cinta, aku tidak dapat memaafkanmu, aku tidak dapat memaafkan orang yang melukai hati Hinata-chan," desis Naruto, Deidara membelalakkan matanya, dan dalam sekejap mata, perkelahian terjadi, antara Naruto dan Deidara.

"A…," suruh Hinata tetapi suaranya terlalu kecil, Hinata melihat banyak sekali cipratan darah yang keluar, baik dari Deidara maupun Naruto.

"Hentikan!" seru Hinata, ia tidak ingin Naruto terluka, tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang, mengakibatkan gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terhenti, tetapi Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan memukuli Deidara lagi.

"Uhk!" darah keluar dari bibir Deidara, Hinata ngeri menatap semua itu, ia terjatuh dalam posisi duduk.

"CUKUP!" tiba-tiba suara yang dikenal Hinata menghentikan lengan Naruto dan mengehentikan pertarungan itu.

"Naruto! Apa kamu tidak melihat dia sudah terluka? Sudah sangat terluka malah," kata Sakura, diikuti oleh Sasori dan Sasuke.

"Tapi dia melukai hati Hinata-chan! Aku..," Hinata menatap mata Naruto yang kebetulan menoleh kepadanya, bukan warna sapphire ramah yang ia dapat melainkan warna merah darah yang pekat yang memancarkan keganasan dan kekesalan.

"Naruto-kun, kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini demi aku," air mata Hinata meleleh lagi, mata merah Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi warna sapphire kembali.

"Apa kamu tak tahu bahwa Hinata paling tidak suka melihat perkelahian? Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang terluka di depannya, kamu harusnya melindunginya! Kamu malah melukainya," seru Sakura, Sasori dan Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri, kaki Hinata terlalu lemas, sebenarnya perkelahian ini tak perlu terjadi, bahkan dari kedua pihak pun sudah terluka.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku," Naruto perlahan mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya, sementara Sasori dan Sasuke berubah tugas menjadi membawa Deidara ke ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Naruto-kun, maafkan aku, kemarin aku bimbang dan berkata yang tidak seharusnya, Naruto-kun, aku menyukaimu," Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, rasa hangat menjalari hati Naruto saat Hinata berkata ia menyukainya, sudah 2 bulan ia menunggu perkataan itu terucap dari bibir sang gadis, rasa galau kini sudah lenyap, kabut yang menutupi sekarang sudah terkuak.

"Hinata-chan, itu berarti kita rujuk kan?" Hinata terkekeh saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun," Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto dan tersenyum hangat, tak lama kemudian Naruto mendekati wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata, Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah berbaikan.

"Woi! Naruto! Sasuke! Sasori! Dimana kalian?" teriakan sang ketua klub basket menyadarkan Naruto dan Hinata, kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat keadaan Hinata yang mukanya sudah sangat memerah.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto.

"Hin, sudah saatnya kembali ke klub," Temari segera menyusul Hinata yang ada diluar klub panah.

"Eh ada Haruno dan Namikaze, sedang apa kalian? Kenapa muka Hinata memerah begitu? Dan apa itu darah yang berceceran?" tanya Temari runtun, Sakura kebingungan mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Oh, tadi si Hinata jatuh dan aku menolongnya, yah semacam itu," kata Naruto, sementara Sakura tersenyum mendapati alasan Naruto yang bisa dibilang konyol.

"Oh, hei Hin! Ayo cepat!" seru Temari, Hinata kemudian berlari ke tempat Temari berada.

"Bye Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," kemudian Hinata hilang dari pandangan.

"Eh, bagaimana keadaan si Deidara itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasori dan Sasuke yang baru saja menghampiri mereka, sepertinya Kiba belum dapat menemukan tempat mereka berada.

"Oh, dia masuk rumah sakit, kamu memukulinya terlalu keras Nar," kata Sasori dengan santainya, Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang diseret-seret oleh Sasori untuk melihat perkelahian antara Naruto dan Deidara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, dia cuma hendak mengambil Hinata, ya itu saja," kata Sakura kepada Sasuke, sang mantan.

"Hei, Naruto, obati dulu tuh lukamu," kata Sasori menyeret Naruto dan Sasuke ke UKS.

"Sakura, aku tinggal dulu ya, sana kamu kembali ke klubmu," kata Sasori dari kejauhan, Sakura tersenyum dan segera berlari ke klubnya.

"Hm, sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya," gumam Sakura.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

1 minggu kemudian.,

"Hinata-chan kamu serius?" tanya Naruto saat mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke apartemennya.

"Aku serius," kata Hinata menyorotkan keseriusan, ia lalu mampir ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Ah," penjaga toko itu terkejut mendapati pelanggan yang baru masuk toko.

"Ah, kamu," kata Hinata melihat sang penjaga toko, Yamanaka Ino.

"Maafkan aku," kata Ino membungkukkan badan, Hinata tersenyum.

"Jangan merendah Ino-senpai, tidak apa-apa, hanya salah paham biasa kan," kata Hinata kepada Ino, Ino tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, oh kamu mau beli bunga apa?" tanya Ino, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

"Emang apa yang terjadi dengan kamu dan Yamanaka itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, hanya salah paham biasa, kamu tidak perlu tahu," kata Hinata kepada Naruto, Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak mau memberitahuku," Hinata kemudian memilih-milih bunga yang akan ia berikan.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu mau berbuat itu sih?" tanya Naruto mengganggu Hinata yang sedang memilih-milih bunga.

"Ini juga kan salahmu," ucap Hinata tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah-baiklah," kemudian Ino datang membawakan dua gelas teh hijau.

"Ini, silahkan diminum Namikaze, Hinata," Naruto menyeringai.

"Oh, fans service ya?" tanya Naruto, usil, Ino kemudian melemparnya dengan nampan yang ia bawa.

"Dasar durian kuning cerewet," kata Ino, Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang ditimpuk oleh Ino.

"Apa kamu? Dasar kuntilanak rambut pirang," ejek Naruto, Ino yang tersulut emosinya kemudian balas mengejek Naruto.

"Bodoh! Dasar rubah gila!" seru Ino, Hinata yang melihat kemudian menyadari, bahwa Ino mirip seseorang.

"Hentikan, Ino-senpai, Naruto-kun," Naruto menatap Hinata kemudian ia diam.

"Ah, Ino-san mirip dengan Sakura-chan yang selalu menyulut emosi Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Apa? Aku? Mirip dengan rambut pink itu? Tidak akan!" seru Ino, Hinata tersenyum, memang benar-benar mirip.

"Kamu tahu Sakura?" tanya Naruto, Ino mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi gadis yang merebut Sasori dari tangan para fan clubnya, orang berambut pink itu?" kata Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, begitu ya, tetapi apakah Ino-senpai juga membenci Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Ino menggeleng.

"Aku bukan fans Sasori, jadi aku tidak punya alasan membencinya, tetapi saat karate ia benar-benar orang yang cerewet," kata Ino melengos kesal.

"Oh begitu ya sudah," Hinata kemudian kembali memilih-milih bunga, akhirnya ia mengambil bunga lili putih, bunga daisy putih, dan bunga mawar putih.

"Ino-senpai, ini, tolong rangkaikan ya!" seru Hinata, Ino mengambilnya dan merangkainya dengan teliti.

"Eh Hinata, kenapa putih semua?" tanya Ino, ia pernah belajar ikebana sebelumnya, jadi rangkaian bunganya dijamin indah.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa," Hinata tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Ino untuk membayarnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk siapa sih bunga ini? Kalau Hinata mau memberi ke Naruto juga Naruto tidak akan diajak kesini, jadi untuk siapa?" selidik Ino, Hinata tersenyum kecil, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tidak enak.

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa Ino-senpai,"

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

'Tok tok'

"Masuk," Betapa kagetnya orang yang dijenguk ketika mendapati siapa orang yang menjenguknya, Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Dei..Deidara, aku membawakan bunga untukmu, semoga kamu cepat sembuh," Hinata meletakkan buket bunga itu di vas yang masih kosong, ekspresi muka Deidara tampak terkejut dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih Hinata, aku turut bahagia deh kamu bersama Naruto," Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kamu mengajarkanku suatu hal yang menarik Hinata, Naruto, kalian mengajariku betapa pentingnya menjaga perasaan orang dan tidak egois, kalian mengajariku arti pacar sesungguhnya, setelah ini aku akan mencari pacar baru," kata Deidara, Hinata duduk disamping ranjang Deidara dan tersenyum, begitu pula Naruto.

"Baguslah, lalu siapa sebenarnya wanita berambut merah yang aku lihat dulu itu?" tanya Naruto, Deidara terkekeh.

"Itu Karin, sekarang pacar Sasuke, dulu dia pacarku, kami putus 2 bulan yang lalu, karena ia lebih memilih Sasuke, yah memang sebenarnya ia menyukai Sasuke sih," jelas Deidara, Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Hei, sudah dulu bicaranya, jam besuk sudah habis," suster yang berwajah garang memasuki kamar Deidara dan memberitahu mereka.

"Baik! Deidara, aku pulang dulu ya," kata Hinata, Deidara tersenyum, Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh," bisik Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamar Deidara.

"Hmp, dasar," gumam Deidara, ia kemudian tertidur di ranjang rumah sakitnya.

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

"Hei Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto menghampiri Hinata di kelasnya dan meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, ia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, hendak menuju klub panah.

"Ujian kemarin sudah keluar peringkatnya, kamu peringkat 2 Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto masih ceria dan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Kamu memang pintar!" seru Naruto, Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kamu sendiri ranking berapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, tiba-tiba raut muka Naruto berubah.

"Aku..ranking 25 dari 30 siswa Hinata-chan," tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kamu harus belajar lagi Naruto-kun! Sebentar lagi kamu ujian kelulusan!" seru Hinata, khawatir pada Naruto.

"Hinata, aku akan mengajarnya, kamu tak perlu khawatir," baik Naruto maupun Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Sasori dan Sakura berada ditempat mereka.

"Sasori! Sakura-chan! Bukankah kalian sudah di klub?" tanya Hinata, Sasori menggeleng.

"Belum, karena nanti Kiba bisa panik kalau Naruto tidak ada, pertandingan juga sudah beberapa hari lagi," kata Sasori menarik Naruto dari hadapan Hinata.

"Iya iya Sasori! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, bye Hinata-chan! Tenang saja, ujian nanti pasti aku akan lulus! Lihat saja!" seru Naruto, sementara Sasori masih saja menariknya, Sakura menunggu Hinata.

"Kamu tidak duluan Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura menggeleng.

"Lagi pengen nunggu kamu saja, lagipula klub kita searah, ayo cepat Hinata-chan," Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Sakura yang diluar kelas.

"Iya!"

I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I

'JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB'

'WAAA!'

Nafas Hinata terengah-engah, tetapi ia tersenyum, melihat panah yang dilesatkannya menancap tepat pada target ditengah, sorak sorai para penonton terdengar sangat riuh, bahkan lawan Hinata dibuat terperangah.

"Hinata! Hebat sekali!" seru Shion, Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Dan pemenang pada hari ini adalah SMA Konoha!" seru sang MC, yang tak lain adalah Lee.

"Hinata!" suara yang Hinata kenal ada meneriakkan namanya dan Hinata menoleh, ia mendapati Neji, Hanabi, dan ayahnya, Hiashi.

"Hinata-nee! Nee-chan hebat sekali!" seru Hanabi, Hinata masih terperangah, sementara ayahnya disana tersenyum kepada Hinata, senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lihat, Neji tersenyum lembut.

"Hiks," Hinata menangis, menangis bahagia, keluarga yang ia nantikan ada disitu juga, menyemangatinya, melihatnya menang, ayahnya yang dingin dan sibuk pun juga meluangkan waktunya, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini, kecuali beberapa orang yang hilang.

"HINATA-CHAN!" semua orang menoleh kepada suara itu, suara yang sangat keras, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasori, Naruto membawa piala, Sakura juga mengalungkan medali di lehernya.

"Lihat! Kami juga menang!" Naruto mengangkat pialanya, yang ia pinjam dari Kiba sebentar, ia masih mengenakan baju basketnya, Sasori juga, Sakura juga masih mengenakan baju karate.

"Kalian kesini juga?" tanya Hinata setelah menghampiri mereka semua.

"Iya dong! Kami ingin melihatmu menang Hinata-chan, kami juga baru selesai pertandingan," papar Sakura, Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku sayang kalian semua!" seru Hinata dan memeluk mereka bertiga sekaligus, sementara Neji, Hanabi, dan Hiashi segera menyusul Hinata.

"Hinata," panggil sang ayah penuh wibawa, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" tanya Hinata, Hiashi tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tidak Hinata lihat.

"Tou-san bangga kepadamu, sepertinya kamu bahagia disini," papar Hiashi, Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san," Hinata membungkukkan badannya, Hiashi tersenyum dan menoleh pada Hanabi dan Neji.

"Hinata-nee! Aku juga bangga kepada Nee-chan!" Hanabi memeluk Hinata erat, Neji tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya masalahmu sudah selesai ya, Hinata," tukas Neji.

"Iya!" seru Hinata, sementara Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasori yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum simpul.

"Hinata! Namamu sudah dipanggil! Ayo maju kedepan!" suruh Shion, Hinata menyusul Shion dan segera maju kedepan.

"Yah juara satu dalam lomba memanah ini jatuh kepada Hyuuga Hinata! Hyuuga, tolong sampaikan kesan dan pesanmu," kata sang MC.

"Iya! Aku berterima kasih kepada Hanabi, Neji-nii, serta Tou-san, karena kalian telah mendukungku, lalu Sasori dan Sakura yang selalu ada ketika aku bersedih, serta yang paling utama, Naruto-kun, karena ia selalu memahamiku dan menungguku sampai aku pulih sepenuhnya, terima kasih!" muka Naruto memerah, Sasori dan Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto dan tersenyum.

Hinata kemudian pergi ke tempat Naruto, Sasori, dan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku benar-benar berterima kasih, kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku!" seru Hinata dan memeluk Sakura.

"Iya Hinata-chan, aku juga, kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku," papar Sakura, kemudian Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke Sasori.

"Thanks ya Saso, kamu juga selalu mendukungku," Sasori tersenyum simpul dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Dan Naruto-kun seperti yang kukatakan tadi didepan, terima kasih telah menungguku, terima kasih telah memahami perasaanku, terima kasih karena menerimaku apa adanya, aku menyukaimu," kata Hinata, mukanya sedikit memerah, Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata.

"Iya, asal kamu tahu saja betapa keras perjuanganku Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto, Hinata mendekatkan dirinya lagi kepada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku," Hinata memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mendengar baik-baik degup jantung Naruto serta menghirup aroma yang menyeruak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga menyukaimu Hinata-chan," Naruto juga memejamkan matanya, akhirnya ia mendapatkan barang berharga yang sudah ia incar sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_**Kucari….**_

_**Kutemukan…**_

_**Kurengkuh..**_

_**Aromamu, suaramu, kehangatan tubuhmu…**_

**FINISH!**

A/N: ugya! Ugya! Ugya! *dilempar batu* aduh maaf ya kalau endingnya kurang memusakan, TxT, oh ya! Bakal ada fic NaruHinaku yang baru! Tapi masih dalam tahap penulisan, karena aku lagi terserang penyakit males, hahahahhaa, oh ya soal teks yang di-bold bagian terakhir itu, mungkin perasaan Naruto dan Hinata, ya *gaje*, khu khu, mind to ripiu? Dan maaf kalau pendek gini! Cuma two-shots

Balasan review!:

**Katsu**: Uhh tak apa kok! Aku malah bersyukur kamu mau membaca ficku yang abal ini! makasih reviewnya!

**Nagisa Imanda**: hoho kalau tidak begitu tidak aka nada jalan cerita yang sekarang, ya udah dilanjut, udah complete malah hahaha *ketawa gaje* makasih reviewnya!

**HinamE hiMe cHan**: iya emang Hinata gitu! *ditimpuk sandal* iya ayo! Naruto fight! Fight! Makasih reviewnya!

**Zephyramfoter**: aku bikin penasaran ya? Aku jadi tersandung, eh maksudku tersanjung hehe makasih reviewnya! Udah dipudate nih, udah complete malah hahaha

**Solid Gears**: Iya, kenapa? Hiks hiks, *ditabok pemukul kasti* hoho kamu review saja saya sudah bersyukur! XD iya udah ada chappie selanjutnya! Makasih reviewnya!

**Viyuki-chan**: iya nih, didesak sama Mbak Rinne *nunjuk2 Rinne pake jari telunjuk*, terima kasih! Udha dilanjut! Makasih reviewnya!

**Lily-StrawberryCake**: iya nih baru aja dua bulan udah putus! Siapa sih authornya? Huuu, eh maaf kebawa suasana XD udah dilanjut kok hehe

**Magrita Love Naruhina**: tidak! Tidak lama-lama! Sudah cepat kan? hahaha udah update nii, iya Hinata! apa yang kamu pikirkan? (tiba2 Hinata muncul) Hinata: aku memikirkan Naruto-kun kok, / Author: oh ya sudah sana balik Yosh! Tenkyuu reviewnya!

**Whitelavt**: iya nih, yang minta sekuel ada kamu ma itu tuh *nunjuk Rinne lagi* iya dah balikan! Tenang saja! Kenapa Deidara? Hehehe iyah udah update kilat, tunggu ficku berikutnya yahh X3, aku masih mau serius dulu di fic IIBAR, tapi udah diketik kok fic selanjutnya, terima kasih reviewnya!

**Deidei Rinnepero/Mbak Rinne/Mbak Deidei**: yah namanya juga Hinata katrok *Hinata: apa kau bilang? Enak saja!* hehe kan fisiknya doang, gak psikisnya hoho kalo Naru psikisnya jadi kayak Deidei *bayangin* ugya! Tak bisa kubayangkan! Iya sih XD Eit! jangan disita dong! Ntar anak saya makan apa? *drama mode: on* iya tuh Hina jangan putusin Naru! *Hinata: loh kan authornya kamu, gimana sih?* iyahh udah update, tapi gak pake asap, takutnya kebakaran, fave? Sankyuu! Iyatuh tendang! Tendang!

Akhirnya berakhir sudah, yah maaf yah kalau ada kesalahan, dan juga makasih yang udah ngereview! Hahahhaah *bouft* ngilang.

Special thanks for:

**Deidei Rinnepero**

**Deidara' Katsu-himeUn**

**Whitelavt**

**Zephyramfoter**

**Nagisa Imanda**

**HinamE hiMe cHan**

**Solid Gears**

**Viyuki-chan**

**Magrita Love Naruhina **

**Lily-StrawberryCake**

Dan para readers serta reviewes lainnya, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *readers: paan sih? Huekk*

Salam,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


End file.
